Consequences and the BloodWashed Academy
by Seelie Spright
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "Shared Blood and Its Required Payment", which will be my second VK serial. I'm celebrating with a double release of Chs. 1 and 2. We pick up with Chapter 40 of the manga.
1. The Restored Fragment

Consequences and the Blood-Washed Academy

(Sequel to: Shared Blood and Its Required Payment)

Chapter 1. "The Restored Fragment" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 1,385 (The others will be longer.)

Pairing: The Kiryuu twins

Content: Contains intense angst, blood drinking, and spoilers for Chapter 40.

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to Hino Matsuri, etc.

"Zero, my last piece of life: eat it all."

Zero turned his head away, his body tense against his brother, "Ichiru..."

"Do you know what I am saying? If you eat me, you will be able to take back the strength that belonged to you by right before we were born. And the wound I gave you can be treated too." Ichiru leaned close, his neck near Zero's face so that Zero inhaled the heady scent of his brother's skin as well as the scent of blood, which filled the cell.

"No, I won't do it," Zero said, turning his head away abruptly.

"You will," Ichiru said, clutching Zero's shirt just below his shoulder.

"Why do you think I shot you with this gun?" Ichiru fumbled with the barrel, but his fingers no longer had the strength to lift the heavy pistol. He leaned against Zero, panting and was painfully close. Zero shrank away from Ichiru's body.

"Stop it! I don't want to lose anyone else anymore," Zero said. Tears glistened in the corners of Zero's eyes and threatened to escape and roll down his cheeks.

"I'm so happy," Ichiru said, "I thought I was dead in Zero's heart."

Ichiru's body began to tremble against him and Zero did not know if it was with emotion or because of Ichiru's waning strength at his extensive blood loss. Zero knew that he didn't have much time and must be sure that Ichiru knew everything before he went. Zero had hated Ichiru for all of these years, but loved him must as strongly, and now he could summon none of the hatred, which had been his armour for so many years. He was again the young Zero, the stronger twin who loved his other half so dearly and had wanted to care for him always, or to love Ichiru until his dying day when he would leave Zero behind, alone. Zero had been alone for so many years now, robbed of his parents and severed from his brother.

"Dad and mom too," Zero said, beginning to cry, "had watched over you and loved you like I do."

"I know," Ichiru said, his body relaxing against Zero completely. Their hearts beat together as they had done in the womb and when they lay together as children.

"Eat me and let me become a part of you," Ichiru said, "And soon I will…" Ichiru trailed off, his voice losing strength as he faded. Ichiru pressed his hand against Zero's chest, feeling its warmth and the rapidly pounding heart. He put Zero's hand on his own chest so that Zero could feel their hearts beating as one again.

"Ichiru, this is wrong," Zero said, his hand clutching Ichiru's chest under the jacket.

"Wrong? If you think like this, Zero, you…

"Just accomplish your goal. Zero and I must become one." Ichiru said.

Ichiru pulled himself up against Zero, the movement making his head spin and his vision to black out momentarily. But Ichiru leaned forward and found Zero's lips by touch, pressing his own against Zero's so desperate for Zero's warmth, Zero's passion. Zero did not respond at first, his hands loosely holding Ichiru's upper arms. But Zero tightened his grip and then returned the kiss passionately, the twin brothers' tongues fighting one another. Zero drew back gasping, his cheeks flushed and his breath hot. His body ached, not from the shot to his shoulder, but every bit of him that wasn't touching Ichiru. Zero wanted to be fully inside Ichiru, to fill his every pore and to see the world through Ichiru's eyes. He wanted to press himself so hard against Ichiru until they melted into a single person and Zero disappeared.

Zero did not want his brother to die. He wanted to die himself and for the fragment to consume him. He was so tired of this world. He was tired of the blood inside of him, Yuuki and Kaname's love bound together in his blood. Zero had no one and didn't even have possession of his own body. He could ignore Kaname's order, but that still wouldn't free him. He could shoot Yuuki, but she would live on inside of him and her face, her laugh, the tilt of her head would always haunt him as they did now.

Zero wanted to die, but that would have to come later. He could not follow his brother now because their parents had not yet been avenged and Zero would utterly destroy Rido and assure that he would never return as recompense for his parents and Ichiru's deaths. But in order for his transformation to complete and he to have full power, Zero must consume Ichiru.

"I'm sorry, brother," Zero said, grasping Ichiru's head and opening his mouth at Ichiru's neck. He licked the skin and Ichiru sighed. Ichiru was trembling lightly and Zero knew that this time it wasn't blood loss because their minds were one again. From Ichiru, Zero sensed fear and desire equally mixed. Ichiru had always wanted to return to Zero and for the fragment, himself, to be consumed. But he now feared to disappear. Had he touched anyone meaningfully? Who would remember him after he was gone? Ichiru had no one but his brother now that Shizukasama was dead.

"Oh, Zero," Ichiru said, tilting his head further to expose his neck.

"Stop my fear, Zero, take me into you and let my pain end."

Zero took Ichiru's hand in his own and held it tightly because Ichiru did not have the strength to close his fingers anymore. Zero slid his hand around Ichiru's back and pulled Ichiru closer so that their legs were intertwined and Zero held Ichiru in a close embrace. Zero kissed Ichiru's neck and then bit down, his sharp fangs piercing the skin and the blood began to flow into his mouth when he withdrew them. Ichiru sighed and his chest pressed against Zero. Zero supported the weight of Ichiru's head, as Ichiru was weakening and could not hold himself up.

Zero let Ichiru down on his back and pulled Ichiru's coat open. He unbuttoned Ichiru's shirt and ran his hands along the warm flesh of Ichiru's chest. Ichiru was breathing shallowly now and Zero sensed that his heart was slowing. Zero gingerly pulled Ichiru's shirt away from the spot where Rido had cut him. The wounds were deep and bled copiously. How could Rido have been so brutal? Ichiru tried to raise his arm toward Zero, but could not. Zero took his hand and pressed it against his breast.

"Take all of me," Ichiru whispered and Zero bent to lick at the wound. He caught the blood with his tongue and then kissed Ichiru again. Ichiru's fingers, entwined in his own, flexed when Zero kissed him. Zero drew back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Zero returned to Ichiru's neck and began to drink again. He held Ichiru's hand tightly in his own and felt the weak return of his pressure from Ichiru. Zero swallowed and smoothed Ichiru's hair with his free hand. He swallowed again and the small pressure of Ichiru's grip was gone, Ichiru's hand relaxed. Zero felt Ichiru's heart beat a few times more, gradually slowing, and then stopping.

Zero pulled back and a sob rose in his throat. Ichiru's eyes were closed and he had a look of complete surrender and contentment on his face. Zero touched his brother's cheek and brushed his forehead. He kissed Ichiru's hair where it had fallen onto his face and cradled Ichiru's head in his lap. Zero felt Ichiru's blood pumping through him and healing the wound in his shoulder. He felt too the completed power of the Hunter within him. He was the Perfect Hunter now with the fragmented power now restored within a single being. Added to that, he had the power of three purebloods and the most powerful Kuran blood.

Zero closed Ichiru's shirt and coat and buttoned the coat before gently laying Ichiru on the flood and rising. He bit his hand to physically feel the pain that his entire body and soul were already aching with.

Zero left the cell and his brother behind and began to climb the stairs, trailing behind him a shadow that was tall, fanged, and not at all human.

A/N: Wow, Zero seems really emo in this story. I guess it is an undercurrent of VK that isn't so 'painfully' obvious in the manga. Haha. I'll leave it up to your imagination who said, "I love you" first. I was undecided if the somewhat pervy blood drinking was appropriate to the situation, but I left it; so I hope it didn't bother anyone.

I resumed the story here because I wasn't inspired by the chapters between where "Shared Blood" left off (Chapter 35) and Chapter 40. I hope the next chapters will prove more fruitful for fanfiction.

I'm making this chapter a double release with Chapter 2. "A Moment of Comfort Before the Storm", which is contemporaneous with this chapter.

NB: Please, when composing reviews: Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, WRITING ALL IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet, and is rarely appropriate. Emoticons are cute and I like them just fine.


	2. A Moment of Comfort Before the Storm

Chapter 2. "A Moment of Comfort Before the Storm" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 2,078

Pairing: Ichijo Takuma and Shiki Senri

Content: Contains angst, blood drinking, and spoilers for Chapter 40.

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to Hino Matsuri, etc.

Time: Contemporaneous with Chapter 1. "The Restored Fragment"

Ichijo returned to the Night Dormitory. He had sensed Rido's awakening, but wasn't returning for that reason. Instead, knowing that Senri would be free of Rido's possession, he wanted to be sure that his good friend and one-time lover wasn't hurt by the presence of Rido's soul within him. Takuma did not care what the consequences would be nor if it would be possible, but would take retribution for any harm Senri suffered at Rido's hands. Ichijo shuddered when he remembered the force of Rido's abuse and the deep gouges Rido had made, which still painted him acutely despite being healed over. He had not recovered fully and any battle with Rido or his powerful followers (not the once-humans) could reopen them and cause him significant damage. But he did not want to think about himself; Senri was his concern at the moment.

Arriving at their room, Ichijo braced himself for an encounter with Rido who might still be in the room. But he found Rido's coffin empty and the room deserted. Ichijo would move Shiki if he was still unconscious so that he could care for Shiki uninterrupted and avoid being taken away from Shiki's side. Ichijo approached the bedside to find Shiki sleeping soundly. His colour was good and breathing even, but Ichijo would not know for sure if Shiki were all right until Shiki awakened. Shiki did seem to have somewhat of a fever when Ichijo laid his hand on Shiki's forehead. He put his hand on his own forehead and found it over-warm due to stress.

Ichijo gently lifted Shiki and held him close to his body as he stepped into the hallway. No one was in sight; the able Night Class students were outside the Day Class dorm while the others slept. They would all surely become involved in the battle when night fell; and the world seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation. Ichijo frowned and clutched Shiki tighter. Senri was all that Takuma had now that he had betrayed Kaname. Aido and Kain were also his friends, but not nearly as close as Kaname had been and Senri was.

Ichijo passed down the hallway into the other wing of the house, stopping at one of the rooms on the adjacent hallway. He laid Shiki on the bed and arranged the pillows behind Shiki's head. Ichijo then got a cool rag and began dabbing it on Shiki's forehead before he put it down on Shiki's head.

"Takuma?" Shiki said, awakening at Ichijo's touch.

"Yes, I'm here," Ichijo said. "Rido has been restored in his old body and his soul left your body. That's why you awakened."

"I feel so weak to have allowed Rido to possess my body for so long," Shiki said, "And Rima-"

"Shh, don't worry yourself. She is being taken care of and will be fine. It wasn't your fault and you fought against it at that time. You knocked _Rido_ out then."

"Thank you," Shiki said, "You've been watching out for us all."

Ichijo did not meet Shiki's eyes but looked down, pensive, into his lap. In a small voice, he said,

"I haven't been looking out for Kaname. I can't look for him anymore, not after betraying him –"

"Takuma," Shiki said gently, putting his hand on Ichijo's cheek and catching the tear that spilled out with his thumb. Ichijo hiccupped and another tear fell. Shiki drew Ichijo close and kissed his cheek where the tear glistened. Ichijo looked up and met Shiki's eyes, seeing the concerned expression there."

"I don't deserve any sympathy," Ichijo said, "I was weak and just allowed-"

But Ichijo's self-deprecation was cut off by a kiss from Shiki and their lips became delicately caught, Shiki holding Ichijo's bottom lip between his briefly before he allowed Ichijo to break the kiss. Surprise and painful remembrance were upon Ichijo's face when he drew away from Shiki, and the boys stared at one another.

"Do you remember, what seems so long ago, that night we were together?" Ichijo said.

"I'll never forget."

"Back then when we didn't have all of the concerns we do now, before the world fell apart, it was just you and I, no pain and no secrets…"

"I haven't any secrets from you still," Shiki said, "Are you still hiding something?"

"No, you know my pain and what you didn't know before, you have just learned. But you're safe now and have to leave the Academy as soon as you are able and take Rima with you."

"You know that I won't do that and leave all of our friends behind," Shiki said.

Ichijo paused, looking at Shiki. "Yes, I knew, but I hoped. I hoped you could get away from this struggle. I don't want you to risk being lost as well."

"And it is acceptable for you to die and not me?" Shiki said, grabbing Ichijo's arm suddenly and with some force. Ichijo's back stung when Shiki pulled his arm and the skin taught across his back. He tried to hide the flinch but wasn't wholly successful.

"What's wrong? Did I -?" Shiki asked, loosening his grip on Ichijo's arms. Ichijo looked away.

"You're hiding something," Shiki said, and then, "What did Rido do to you?"

"Nothing, nothing; you just pulled my shoulder too hard and your grip hurt my arm."

Shiki stripped off Ichijo's jacket in one movement and his hands were at Ichijo's buttons.

"I'll inspect your body and discover what Rido did myself if you won't tell me." Shiki said.

"No, no –" Ichijo said, holding Shiki's hands to prevent him from unbuttoning his shirt. But Ichijo was too late and Shiki was pulling the shirt off of his shoulders. Ichijo struggled and thus doing opened the deep cuts in his back slightly. He stopped struggling immediately and cried out, "Ah…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Shiki said, immediately stopping, "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Ichijo began crying in earnest and Shiki caught Ichijo's tears, kissing his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. How did he hurt you? How can I help?"

Ichijo did not answer but turned to expose his back to Shiki where his blood was seeping slowly into his white shirt, staining it. Shiki inhaled quickly and finished pulling the shirt off, gently so as to avoid increasing Ichijo's pain any more than he must.

"These were made," Shiki said, touching one gently, "Takuma, I'm so sorry. I wish I had been aware and could have stopped him."

"They'll close soon," Ichijo said, and sure enough, the wounds had stopped bleeding and closed again. Ichijo breathed nothing of Rido's violation of him; Shiki must never know, especially since it had been his body. It had been with Shiki's body too that Rido had punished him, whipping him with Shiki's special power – a trait that ran in Rido's line and which Rido knew quite well how to employ.

"Shh, shh," Shiki said, drawing Ichijo close to him again, gently touching Ichijo's back with his fingertips and then holding Ichijo with his warm palms pressed flat on Ichijo's back. Shiki kissed the top of Ichijo's head, smelling the clean scent of his hair. Shiki kissed Ichijo's forehead and then the corner of his mouth, running his cheek against Ichijo. Ichijo moved his head and felt Shiki's stubble against his face.

"Ah, I've missed you," Ichijo said, "the feel of a man with the strength to hold me and protect me."

"I don't know if I can keep you safe with these hands," Shiki said, holding his palms out, "but I will try with all of my strength, for you, Rima and the rest of the Night Class."

"I don't belong in their number anymore," Ichijo said, "I have betrayed them too in bringing Rido here. I have brought the piece here that will upset the peace of the Academy and perhaps destroy it entirely. And I am bound to stand and watch because of my grandfather."

"You can still choose your own path," Shiki said, "what you do and who your allies are. I trust you and know that you would never betray the Night Class or me."

"Are you so sure?" Ichijo laughed bitterly, turning his head away.

"Yes," Shiki said, taking Ichijo's face in his hands and turning Ichijo toward him, "Yes."

They kissed again and Shiki laid Ichijo's head in his lap gently. Shiki bent and cut a gash in his neck with his fingernail, allowing the blood to drip onto Ichijo's lips. Ichijo licked his lips instinctively and his eyes flew open and he sat up, putting his fingers on Shiki's neck to stop the flow of blood.

"What are you doing? You are still recovering from Rido's possession! You're not strong enough to share your blood!"

"I'm fine, and actually feel like I just awakened from a long rest," Shiki said, "which, in fact, is I suppose what I did."

"But using your power must have been taxing," Ichijo said.

"I'm an aristocrat. Such use isn't going to affect me at all."

"Still," Ichijo said, out of exhortations.

"Drink," Shiki said, taking Ichijo's hand from his neck and putting it to his lips. Ichijo obediently liked up the blood on his hand, and then moved to Shiki's proffered neck, his eyes amber.

"You must have lost a significant amount of blood as well," Shiki said, touching Ichijo's back.

Ichijo did not answer, but swallowed once. Shiki leaned back and Ichijo followed him down onto the bed, drinking very slowly so as to prolong their exchange."

"Ahh," Shiki sighed, "it seems like I have been missing your touch for a very long time."

"Yes," Ichijo breathed against Shiki's neck, his lips moving softly over the sensitive skin there. Ichijo stopped drinking and licked the small trickle of escaped blood, his tongue stimulating Shiki's skin. Shiki put his hand on Ichijo's head as Ichijo kissed along his neck.

"Let us take comfort this way," Shiki said, pulling his shirt over his head and exposing his naked chest. Ichijo ran his fingers along Shiki's abdominal muscles and Shiki giggled, grabbing Ichijo's hands.

"That tickles," he said.

"That's what you said last time," Ichijo said, "and that's why I like doing it."

"Hmph," but Shiki let go of Ichijo's hands. Ichijo replaced his hands with his mouth and his tongue tickled Shiki's abs even more, but caused him to gasp when Ichijo ran his teeth along Shiki's ribs. Ichijo moved to Shiki's pecs next and Shiki growled as Ichijo sucked on his nipples.

"You like that big puppy?" Ichijo said.

"You're arousing the beast in me," Shiki said, and ground his crotch against Ichijo's.

"Hyuu," Ichijo said, "I don't have anywhere to put that, so you'd better keep it caged."

Shiki chuckled and pulled Ichijo up to him. He kissed Ichijo on the lips, on his eyebrow and his forehead before putting Ichijo's head on his shoulder. Shiki had remembered now that Rido had violated Takuma with his body, but he would not mention it until – or if – Ichijo said. But he certainly did not want to remind Ichijo of it now.

Ignorant of Shiki's thought, Ichijo nestled against Shiki's neck and shifted in Shiki's embrace to be closer to him. Ichijo drifted off to sleep against Shiki and Shiki held him for some time before gently disengaging his embrace and laying Ichijo against the pillows. Ichijo shifted slightly but did not awaken. Shiki went to the window and looked out.

The battle would start very, very soon and he had to be ready. Rido's followers had gathered at the Academy. Shiki could sense them. And Rido was stirring, although not yet at his full power. Shiki imagined that it would come this evening and he hoped that Ichijo would be healed by his blood so that his wounds would not open again in the fighting. He too wished to send Ichijo away from the fighting, but he knew that all of them must be there and fight together. Ichijo had some other intentions. Shiki had sensed them. Ichijo had resolved to do something in the impending struggle with Rido and Shiki suspected it was something reckless, but he would not stop Ichijo. He could only be there for his friend and try to protect him as much as he could.

They all had much yet to do and Shiki prayed that they would all have the strength to do so.

A/N: Thank you for reading and look forward to more chapters to follow as VK continues! I hope you enjoyed the double release!

EDIT: Wow, after reading Chapter 41, it's eerie how much it resembles what I imagined Shiki's 'awakening' would be like. Oo;;

NB: Please, when composing reviews: Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, WRITING ALL IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet, and is rarely appropriate. Emoticons are cute and I like them just fine.


	3. The Comfort of Cousins

Chapter 3. "The Comfort of Cousins" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 1,464

Pairing: Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki

Content: Contains angst, sensuality, and blood drinking.

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to Hino Matsuri, etc.

Time: Chapter 36 – I'm going back a little, but this chapter fits with the other two, and the action is only very slightly before where we are at Chapter 40. It seems like it's been so much longer with releases only monthly, but in story-time it hasn't.

"She's… your sister."

"Moreover, she was born to be my wife; if she still wishes to do so that is.

"Why are you so surprised? Is it not common for purebloods to intermarry?" Kaname said.

"Ah, yes," Aido said, his head down and eyes closed.

"Is the person who made the entire Academy a dangerous place aiming for your sister?" Kain asked.

Kaname did not answer.

"Even though we don't know who the enemy is, we will continue to be on guard as we have done."

"You're not going to ask the name of the enemy?"

"We don't need to know because the reason we follow you, Kanamesama, is not because you are a pureblood."

"It looks like I have been spoiled by you two," Kaname said, turning away again with Yuuki in his arms.

Aido kept a resolute face until Kaname rounded the corner, then turned and leaned into Kain's chest, his hair falling forward over his eyes loosely.

"Akatsuki," Aido said.

Kain placed his chin on Aido's head and shifted his body to draw Aido closer.

"The peace we have had here has always been so tenuous," Kain said. "I wasn't sold on it when we came here and at that time, I just did it for Kaname. But after living together with the humans, my opinion of them has changed. And we have too the society of the Night Class, all of those acquaintances of the past have become good friends. So much has changed since we were little, just the two of us in that big house."

"Tabun, Akatsuki," Aido said, "You've said too much."

"Sorry," Kain said, and returned to his half-surrendered and neutral expression.

"But your love for me hasn't changed has it?" Aido asked.

"Baka," Kain said, bonking Aido on the head with his fist, "You complain about me talking and then you go and say something stupid."

"I felt the same as you too," Aido said, "and I just saw these human girls as tasty treats, and that Zero kid as a rude brat.

"I still feel the same about Zero, but the girls aren't so bad. It was fear of Kaname that kept me in line before – well, it still is – but, the point I'm trying to make is, I have changed my opinion as well." Aido seemed frustrated, stumbling over his words and his face was screwed up into a pout after finishing.

Kain stooped and kissed Aido's protruding bottom lip, then his nose. Aido blushed deeply and drew back from Kain.

"Akatsuki!" he said, "We're right in front of the Moon Dorm!"

"Like they don't already know," Kain said smugly.

"Still, I have to maintain my image," Aido said, smoothing the front of his coat and brushing off the faint dusting of snow that had fallen on his shoulder. The snow had not begun to fall in earnest yet and was drifting down in tiny flakes that melted as soon as they touched the ground or Aido's face. Aido's hands were cold and stuffing them in his pockets did nothing more than cover them with rough wool. Aido glanced over to Kain whose head was tilted up toward the snow. Flakes touched his nose and immediately melted as Aido examined Kain's profile. His cousin was so beautiful that sometimes it pained Aido, the desire that welled up in him. But Aido was not one for any prolonged rumination; he felt the pang, and then another thought came to him.

Kain was always so warm, and Aido knew how much better his hands would feel if they were against Akatsuki's skin. Hanabusa had only to slide his hands between the unbuttoned front flaps of Akatsuki's coat and then he could warm his hands on Akatsuki's belly (since Akatsuki never bothered to button his shirt all the way down – or all the way up for that matter). Aido stepped up while Kain was still distracted and slid his hands under Kain's coat, sure enough soon reaching the warm skin of Kain's belly. Kain's gaze snapped down immediately and he gasped.

"Hanabusa, your hands are like ice!"

"Well, duh."

"Well, then, why are you sticking them on my belly?!"

"…"

Aido really hadn't thought it through. His thought-process went: 'Hands cold, Akatsuki has warm belly, hands on belly warm nice.' Aido shifted his hands, turning them over to warm the backs as well.

Kain smacked Aido's hands lightly and Aido yanked them back.

"I have my image to maintain," Kain said, "and you're rumpling my clothes."

"Omaida!" Aido said, swinging at Kain. But Kain held him at arms-length with one hand on Aido's forehead.

"Stop struggling or you'll muss your hair." Kain said, and this only made Aido flail harder as multiple vein pops appeared on his forehead and hands.

"Now," Kain said, grabbing Aido's hands and holding him still, "I would like a little something to get me through this battle."

"Ehh?" Aido said, "But we have to guard the Moon Dorm in case Kurosu Yuuki, er – Kuran Yuuki, tries to escape."

"We still have an hour before she wakes up."

"Hou-" Aido began, but Kain clamped a hand over his mouth and was already dragging Aido along. He brought them around one side of the Moon Dorm and under a covered colonnade, dumping Aido on a bench there. He was quickly upon Aido and they began moving toward horizontal.

"Akatsuki, someone will see!"

"I guess I'll have to be quick then," Kain said, and began kissing Aido's neck. Akatsuki paused then and breathed into Hanabusa's hair,

"Hanabusa, you must live through this. I can't bear to live without you, and if I am killed, I want you to go on living for me." Kain brought his other hand up to cup Aido's cheek and pulled back to meet Aido's eyes. Aido did not have the perturbed expression Kain anticipated, but a sad look on his face.

"I don't want either of us to die, and I don't know what I'd do if you left me alone. I don't really have anyone else and I don't want anyone besides you."

"Thank you," Kain said, punctuating his words with kisses, "for the gift of your love. I could want nothing more and it fills me with a strong desire to live so that I never have to lose it."

"I love you."

Aido leaned forward and they kissed, lips pressed so hard together and arms clutching so tightly because neither wanted to be parted from the other and could not be close enough. Aido nestled under Kain's chin and breathed against his neck. He smelled the sweet scent of Kain's skin and his blood just beneath. Kain tilted his head to the side to rest it on Aido's and Aido drew his body closer.

"May I have a taste?" Aido asked in a small voice.

Kain responded by lifting his head and exposing his neck. Aido pierced Kain's skin with his sharp teeth and drawing them out, he let the blood flow easily into his mouth, drinking very slowly to only take a little and to prolong it as long as possible. Kain pressed Aido's mouth against his neck with his hand in Aido's hair. Aido swallowed and only took a little more, holding his tongue against the wounds until they healed. He licked Kain's neck and ran his 'human' teeth along the skin, eliciting a growl from Kain.

"This is making me want to jump you, you know." Kain said.

Aido giggled.

"We should get back. I have a feeling Yuuki will try to escape quickly as soon as Kaname leaves her."

"Yeah," Aido said, a puff of steam (3) escaping from him.

The cousins left the colonnaded courtyard holding hands, and they let go when they rounded to the front of the Moon Dormitory, once again on guard.

Quite soon, they heard the sound of bare feet landing on the pavement.

"Hanabusa, she's really trying to get away." Kain said.

"Kurosu Yuki – er, I mean: Kuran Yuukisama – Kanamesama told us that no matter what happens we need to watch after you here." Aido said.

"Please move away, Aido-sempai, Kain-sempai."

"She doesn't seem to be listening to you," Kain said to Aido.

"Please return to your room, Yuuki-" Aido began, but Yuuki interrupted him.

"Please get out of the way. There is somewhere I must go."

A sweat droplet of stress appeared beside Aido and he clutched his head.

"You two," Yuuki said, "If you don't want to make Kaname mad, just follow me. I'm going to the Day Class dorm."

Aido scratched his neck and Kain put his palm over his face and sighed. The sufferings the two cousins had to experience at the hands of the Kuran purebloods!

A/N: I'm sorry to have a similar title to the last chapter, but I liked the sound of "The Comfort of Cousins" so much I had to use "comfort" again. There were a bunch of little things in there that made me smile and laugh, and I hope you enjoyed them as well! The next chapter release (41) is in sight now!

NB: Please, when composing reviews: Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, WRITING ALL IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet, and is rarely appropriate. Emoticons are cute and I like them just fine.


	4. The Building Storm

Chapter 4. "The Building Storm" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 1,837

Content: Contains spoilers for Chapter 42 (I know, no smut! It's horrible right?!)

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to Hino Matsuri, etc.

"I'm going to look for that Hanabusa," Kain said as the latest batch of Rido's minions turned to dust.

"Can you handle things on your own for awhile?" he said, turning to Ruuka."

"I'll show you what an independent woman I can be," Ruuka said with a small smile, "Now see to your cousin."

Kain turned away and leaped to one of the rooftops to have a look around. He saw Hanabusa atop one of the roofs with Yuuki and then a third figure rose out of the ruined roof. It could be none other than Rido, and Kain suddenly was very concerned for Hanabusa's safety. He rushed toward the building atop which Hanabusa stood without watching any further. Kain heard Yuuki and Hanabusa talking on the roof and Kain was about to leap to the rooftop when he heard an, "Oh," and saw Hanabusa step backwards and off of the roof.

Kain stood below and caught Aido easily after the short fall. Aido looked up in Kain's arms, surprised at not hitting grass or a sidewalk. He blushed and leaned against Kain's chest for a moment

"I was worried about leaving you alone with those vampires," Aido said.

"Me?! And you go off and try to take on Ridosama on your own?! How stupid can you be," Kain said, "You're no match for him, not even competition. At least Yuuki has the power of Kuran!"

Aido tensed in Kain's grasp and twisted so that Kain released his legs and Aido stood up on his own. A vein-pop throbbed on his forehead.

"I didn't go out seeking him, damn it! I was just eliminating some of his cronies and I happened to be passing by where he was. I couldn't help it when he called me!"

Kain moved forward and took Aido's upper arms in his hands and placed his head upon Aido's chest. The vein-pop disappeared from Aido's forehead and a sweat droplet replaced it as Aido coloured slightly.

"Akatsuki…" Aido said

"When I think about something happening to you, my vision just goes black, and I can't think. I'm sorry that I yelled at you, and I believe you that you weren't going after him. I…"

Aido placed his hand on Kain's head, touching his hair.

"I know. I'm sorry too and should take greater care, because I'm not living just for me, but for you as well." Aido tilted his head down toward Kain who still rested his head on Aido's chest. Kain suddenly raised his head and caught Aido in a kiss. Kain's lips were pressing so demandingly that Aido gasped and he took Kain's tongue in as he opened his mouth. Kain's hands were on his arms and felt burning hot to Aido, especially when they moved to the small of his back and pulled him close to Kain's body. Kain ran the backs of his fingers along Aido's cheek and gazed into his eyes, their corners creasing slightly in concern and love.

"Many people will die before this is finished, and you must make sure that you live." Kain said.

"And the same goes for you dummy," Aido replied, a small vein-pop on his cheek. Kain chuckled and kissed Aido on the nose.

"Who'd you have to get into trouble if not me?" Kain asked, "But I don't know if Kanamesama will care to punish you after we're finished, or if he'll even stay at the Academy." Kain frowned and seemed about to say something more, but Aido spoke.

"We'd better get back to the fight. We shouldn't leave Ruuka and the others to fight alone."

Meanwhile, Zero had reached the top of the dungeon's stairs and was in the basement level of the Academy house. As he came around the corner, holding the Bloody Rose loosely in one hand at his side, he encountered two vampires waiting for him. From their smug grins, he knew that they must be Rido's vampires. Zero's senses were still somewhat befuddled with the enormous surge of power and awareness that had come when he consumed Ichiru. The single tear Zero had shed upon his brother's death had dried on his face and his mouth was now set. The vampires looked him up and down, taking in his torn and bloody clothes, and the paleness of his skin in contrast to his overheated cheeks.

"He doesn't look like much," one said

"Nor particularly healthy," the other finished.

"Have you come to welcome me, vampires?" Zero asked, a maniacal grin blooming upon his lips as he straightened up.

"We've come to kill you," the second one answered. "Our master said you were too much of a thread to capture for his consumption, so we're just supposed to dispose of you."

"Clearly your master underestimates my new power." Zero said.

The first vampire rushed him without further words and Zero unhurriedly raised the Bloody Rose to point at her chest. He shot just before her claws reached his chest, knocking her backward when the bullet connected with her shoulder. But she was equal to that and kept coming, extending her claws even as she was knocked backward, so that they would reach Zero's chest. However, Zero feinted away quicker than she could blink and then was immediately before her with the Bloody Rose's barrel on her forehead. He had not blocked her claws however, and they tore through his shirt. They did not pierce the skin though, because it was extremely hard from the rose vines that had emerged from Zero's body. They extended outward and broke the vampire's claws and fingers, and she cried out in pain. Zero fired the Bloody Rose point-blank immediately after, and the vampire's cry was cut off as she turned to dust.

"I thought you would make this interesting for me," Zero said, "What a disappointment."

The second vampire growled and raised his arm toward Zero, a blade appearing there out of the skin and wreathed in flame.

"So you must be an aristocrat," Zero said, "Maybe you'll put up a fight before I skewer you."

Zero immediately thrust out with his vines, directly at the chest of the second vampire. The vampire was quicker than Zero and cut the vines away before they reached him and burned the ends so that they could not grow anymore.

"Well, well," Zero said, "how interesting," and with the other hand he thrust out and four times as many vines sprung from his palm. As the vampire moved to cut those, Zero snapped his other hand free of the charred vines and new ones sprung from the broken ends attached to his hand, lancing toward the vampire. The vampire could not block both streams of vines with his single blade and the second clump burst through his chest and spread as they came out the other side. The vines snaked through his body and he couched his final breath as a vine came out of his mouth. He instantly turned to dust.

"Did you enjoy that as well, brother?" Zero asked the air and a thrill went through him, but he did not hear his brother's voice. Later Zero would determine what, if anything, of his brother remained. Ichiru had been happy to disappear, as he had always felt that he should never have existed, but Zero did not want to lose Ichiru entirely. Zero was now complete, but his bother had existed and Zero did not want him to be forgotten. He shook his head and more on through the basement in search of the way out, and hoping to encounter more of Rido's servants or any vampire for that matter.

Zero heard the loud boom of an explosion and then the hollow sound of rubble falling down into a stairwell. He headed in the direction of the stairwell, but found it had been blocked by the fallen pieces of the building. After scrabbling at the fallen masonry for a bit to no avail, Zero heard voices above, Yuuki and another, an adult man with a melodious voice. It must be Rido. Without waiting any longer, Zero fired his Bloody Rose and thrust forth with his vines, blasting out of the house and riding his vines up and out. He just missed Rido who had felt the movement and feigned away.

Zero landed beside Yuuki on the roof.

Rido looked across the roof at the two children before him. He thought of how nice it would be to drain the blood, power, and life out of the princess. After that, he'd make that boy his pet. He was cute enough and Rido was confident that he could break the welp with some torture. He sniffed, because he'd noticed that the boy's smell was strange. That was it: the boy had consumed massive quantities of the princess' blood and a significant amount of Kaname's as well. Rido could sense their combined power coursing through every part of the boy's body. Perhaps it would not be so easy to tame the boy. There was something else to him too – a wild power from another source that seemed to be reflected in the vines springing from his arm. Rido would have to be careful not to underestimate this foe in their imminent battle.

"Shall we go then, Shiki?" Ichijo asked, turning back from the window, "Since you've determined to participate and the battle has started, we should go and aid our classmates. Rima should be safe enough here and less likely to attract attention without us here. I don't think she'll recover immediately, but she'll join us if she wakes up."

"Yes," Shiki said, "I owe Rido for using my body so carelessly and for such malicious purposes."

Ichijo's expression turned melancholy as he recalled Rido's torture. Shiki noticed and placed a hand gently on Ichijo's back.

"Have you recovered fully?"

"I'm well enough; and I owe Rido for that too. Besides, we can't leave our friends to fight alone."

"Right! Let's go then."

Ichijo swung the window open and leapt out from the sill to the ground below.

"Show off," Shiki said, but followed Ichijo and landed beside him.

As they stepped forward, Ichijo's hand brushed Shiki's, and they took hands briefly. They approached a group of Rido's vampires who had noticed them and came to confront them.

"How touching," a female vampire said, "two little boys coming to take part in the grownups' battle? Perhaps you should return to your rooms and wait until this is over, although I'd rather you stay and play with us."

"Enough," Shiki said, "Don't waste what little breath you have left yammering on."

"What?!" the vampire said, anger contorting her face. She came at Shiki with a shriek.

Immediately, Shiki's blood ropes sprung up before her and caught her in their grip, tightening around her body and cutting into the skin. Shiki closed his fist and the woman was shredded, and she crumbled to dust before him.

"I'm so hot for you right now," Ichijo said.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I was editing my dissertation, and thus indisposed. I should be releasing more frequently from now on, although I don't think another chapter of this will follow until the next of VK comes out. Gomene! I hope you enjoyed it.

**Please, when composing reviews:** Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, TYPING ALL IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet, and is rarely appropriate. Emoticons are cute and I like them just fine.


End file.
